fantasías que se hacen realidad
by andromeda miyamoto
Summary: simplemente queria irme antes para olvidar esto pero unas manos me detuvieron -necesitamos hablar- y con esas palabras cambiaron mi vida (lemon)


Hola :3

Bueno vuelvo con una historia goeharu lemon *¬* es la primera vez que escribo algo así x3

La perversión me llego de momento así que no se si considerarlo fuerte o no

Bueno espero y les guste :3

Advertencias leemon ( no creo que es tan fuerte x3 pero bueno)

* * *

Una noche fría de invierno una peliazul se movía constantemente en su cama respiraba con dificultad. Hasta que se levantó de golpe empapada de sudor y con la respiración entre cortada metió la mano en su ropa interior y se encontró con algo que no esperaba - mierda- mascullo en un susurro fue a su baño y se mojó la cara mientras que en su mente pasaban las imágenes y palabras una y otra vez de su sueño

-Aaaahhh por favor mas fuerte -te gusta – decia mientras la penetraba con más fuerza -solo contestaba con gemidos provocados por un pelicrema -tus pechos son muy deliciosos- lamia las puntas de estos -aaahhhh- rasguñaba la espalda del chico

-mierda- mascullo con furia -cuando acabara esto llevo semanas soñando con él y más haciendo ese tipo de cosas aunque si el me hiciera eso no me parecería mal. Ante este pensamiento se sonrojo Arggg en que piensas haruna, tengo que tener algo de auto control y con eso pensamientos se fue a dormir, o al menos lo intentaría

Ala mañana siguiente

Una ojerosa y cansada haruna se levantaba rápidamente fue al baño a tomar una ducha y se alisto para el instituto bajo a desayunar un poco de pan y jugo luego de eso se fue rápidamente al instituto en el camino se encontró con su mejor amiga aki

-así que otro mal sueño-dijo la pelicastaña

-algo así –soltó un bufido con fastidio -

-deberías hacer ese sueño realidad- dijo como si nada la castaña -

como puedes decir eso es muy poco probable que pase- dijo una exaltada haruna

-nada es imposible haruna, tal vez hoy será tu día- soltando una risilla

-hey espera que quieres decir

-vamos hazme caso-

-eso solo lo puedes descubrir tu haruna- la peliazul solo hizo un puchero

y se fueron rápidamente si no llegarían tarde en la entrada vieron al chico que causaba esos sueños húmedos en la chica al verlo solo un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas con una ceja arqueada se acercó a las chicas

-hola chicas como están – pregunto este sin dejar de ver a la peliazul -hola goenji, bien y tu- contestaron ambas al unísono

-bien- aun con la mirada en la chica la pelicastaña al darse cuenta de lo tenso decidió llevarse a la peliazul a rastras de ahí solto un suspiro viendo a la chica

-emmm si, por que -

si viste como te miraba- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-estás loca aki – haruna se levantó y se fue de ahí con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro la aludida solo sonrió con victoria y picardía

Las clases pasaron lentas como siempre, bueno no tanto para una peliazul que aún seguía con un sonrojo en su rostro cada que cerraba los ojos las imágenes pasaban por su mente y sin darse cuenta llego la tan ansiada hora de salida, bueno no tanto ya que ella le tocaba volver a ver al chico dueño de sus fantasías se fue a paso lento, al llegar al entrenamiento solo vio aun su mirada penetrante en ella causando un fuerte sonrojo, desvió la mirada y se sentó rapido y comenzó a según a hacer anotaciones.

aunque aún sentía esa mirada, aki la miraba con picardía y ella tan solo la fulminaba con la mirada después de unas horas llego la tan ansiada hora de irse tomo sus cosas rapido y salió como alma que persigue el diablo antes de llegar a la puerta fue tomada por una manos de la cintura estática se voltio a ver quién era y no era nada menos que goenji trago duro el tan solo la miraba con ¿deseo?

-tenemos que hablar - sin preguntarle la llevo a rastras al baño de los hombres el cual estaba solo sin dejar de soltarla la jalo a uno de los cubículos y la beso ella sorprendida por aquella acción solo puedo abrir los ojos

pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo se separaron por falta de aire aquello que tenían que decir fue dicho por sus miradas llenas de pasión y deseo siguieron besándose combinando sus lenguas en una lucha.

lentamente el peli crema metió mano en sus pechos causando gemidos en la chica después se separó de ella y comenzó a dejar marcas en su bloquecillo cuello

-aaahhhh shuya para- gemía una peliazul

el nombrado sonreía con satisfacción al pasar su lengua por su cuello, mientras apretaba uno de sus pechos.

–por qué, acaso no te gusta-decía mientras apretaba sus pezones

-aaahhh yo no he dicho eso pero, tú te llevas toda la diversión-contesto sonriendo con deseo

-por qué no lo dijiste antes, dime que quieres hacer-

-pues esto-con su mano saco su miembro de su ropa interior, y comenzó a frotarlo

-aaahhhh-soltó un gemido ronco

-ves te dije que lo disfrutarías- decía mientras lo metía a su boca y se movía lentamente

-p-para me estas matando-

-no, sabes que te gusta- ahora comenzaba a lamer la punta

-h-haruna y-ya no aguanto me voy a correr-

-aguanta un poco mas – decía mientras lo metía a su boca

-perdón ya no puedo aaahhh- un líquido blanquiso caía por un lado de la boca de la peliazul

-mmm, no sabe tan mal- mientras se relamía los labios el chico la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante, se acercó a su oído y le susurro

-sabes ahora me toca a mí divertirme h-a-r-u-n-a- causándole un escalofrió a la peliazul

-que vas a aaahhhh – no logro terminar la frase ya que los dedos del pelicrema estaban es su zona intima

-te dije que me divertiría- metía y sacaba los dos dedos que tenía dentro de ella, luego fueron tres y al final cuatro, la peliazul segada por las sensaciones que la invadían en ese instante no sabía cuándo había metido los demás dedos, solo gemía y decía el nombre del goleador.

Sentía una corriente eléctrica que atravesaba todo su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta se corrió en la mano del pelicrema, mientras él se lamia los dedos con aquel líquido que había soltado

-estas lista para el siguiente paso – la chica asintió antes las palabras del chico y se quitó sus bragas se acercó a ella y la penetro lentamente, para no causarle dolor la peliazul solo pudo arquear su espalda ante el dolor que ahora sentía en su entre pierna

el pelicrema para quitarle ese dolor, la beso con pasión, pasando unos momentos más rompieron el beso, y con una mirada incito a que el chico continuara haciendo caso a aquella mirada, se comenzaba a mover lentamente sintiendo las estrechas paredes de la vagina de la chica ambos fascinados lo único que pensaban era en el deseo que les provocaban eso roses y esas envestidas parecía como si como si ambos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro pasando de embestidas lentas, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad haciendo que los pechos de la chica rebotaran mientras el solo apretaba los muslos de la peliazul ambos llegando al éxtasis, soltaron un fuerte gemido mientras tocaban el cielo aun en la misma posición recuperaban el aliento solo una mirada y un beso basto para decir lo que sentían

al terminar de vestirse ambos salieron de aquel baño con las manos entrelazadas dejando en claro que de ahora en adelante sus vidas serían más interesantes.

* * *

*u* bueno ami me gusto como quedo

espero y les aya gustado y si no pues háganme lo saber su opinión es importante :3

reviews ? :3


End file.
